Be Sirius
by Miss Blackie
Summary: Une vie ne devrait pas pouvoir se résumer en vingt-six drabbles, et c'est encore plus vrai lorsque l'on parle de celle-ci. Mais Sirius Black n'a jamais rien fait comme tout le monde...
1. A comme Azkaban

**Oui, je sais que j'ai deux traductions en cours et que se disperser c'est le mal, mais... Mais j'y peux rien, c'est mon cerveau bizarre qui a commencé à s'emballer sur cette fic, et... voilà le résultat. Un abécédaire en drabbles sur Siriusinouchinet d'amûr, corrigé par Julia Erwelin (merciii ! :p) **

**Au passage, je sais que ffnet compte 109 mots, mais OpenOffice me met 100 tout rond, alors je fais confiance à OpenOffice ^^**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

><p>Il fixe intensément les murs gris de sa cellule, comme s'ils pouvaient se briser d'un instant à l'autre et laisser passer un peu de soleil. Ou n'importe quoi d'autre. Ici, tout est mort... Enfin non, il y a de l'animation, avec les hurlements des prisonniers. Mais lui ne crie pas. Il n'est pas fou, ni faible, ni même coupable.<p>

Et Sirius se raccroche à cette certitude tandis que l'air devient encore plus glacial, tandis que ses pires souvenirs le harcèlent avec plus de force, tandis qu'il revoit les corps froids et sans vie de James et Lily.

__Je suis innocent.__

* * *

><p><strong>Alors ? Vos impressionscommentaires/autres sont plus que bienvenus, il suffit de cliquer sur le beau petit lien bleu, là, juste en bas ^^**


	2. B comme Buck

Merci à Ju'-super-bêta-de-la-mort-qui-tue pour avoir relu/corrigé ce drabble et pour sa review (je te réponds sur HPF à l'instant ^^) et à Risaa pour la sienne également ! Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

><p>Quand il le voit, il voit une créature fière et sauvage, un animal fait pour la liberté des grands espaces, une bête qui n'a besoin de rien d'autre que de voler et de chasser. Mais il voit aussi un hippogriffe dont les hommes ont coupé les ailes, un hippogriffe qui ne peut que voir le ciel par la fenêtre en rêvant de parcourir à nouveau cette immensité, de sentir le vent frais et la pluie sur ses plumes.<p>

Quand il voit Buck, Sirius a l'impression d'être devant un miroir, son alter ego animal.


	3. C comme Chien

Merci beaucoup à Risaa pour sa review, et merci aussi à Julia Erwelin d'avoir bêtaté ce drabble !

* * *

><p>Son regard parcourt fiévreusement la salle cachée derrière le miroir du septième étage. C'est aujourd'hui. Ce soir, il aura été un animal. Lequel ? Il ne sait pas. Un loup, un singe, une abeille ? Peu importe. Quoi qu'il soit, il espère qu'il pourra aider Remus. Et puis, c'est tellement excitant de devenir Animagus au nez et à la barbe de Dumbledore... Mais c'est en pensant à son ami que Sirius boit la potion.<p>

Lorsqu'il reprend ses esprits, il est beaucoup plus près du sol. Et soudain, il réalise ce que sa peau, ses muscles, son instinct lui hurlent.

Chien.


	4. D comme Détraqueurs

Patmol gémit et, incapable de maintenir sa transformation, reprit forme humaine. Les Détraqueurs, partout, il y en avait trop, beaucoup trop... Face à cette invasion, même son statut d'Animagus ne le protégeait plus, et Sirius vit défiler devant ses yeux sa mère, Godric's Hollow, la tombe de Regulus, Azkaban... Cette litanie tournait et retournait dans sa tête, il n'avait pas conscience de supplier les Détraqueurs, pas conscience de la voix de Harry qui tentait de lancer un Patronus. Il y avait seulement sa mère, Godric's Hollow, la tombe de Regulus et Azkaban. Toujours.

Sauf quand il n'y eut plus rien.


	5. E comme Evasion

**En fait, c'est ce drabble-là qui m'a donné du fil à retordre pendant des mois, j'arrivais pas du tout à l'écrire, donc voilà. Merci à Risaa et Juuri pour leur review (d'ailleurs Juuri, je te réponds ici : je savais pas du tout pour OpenOffice, mais comme j'ai commencé avec un compteur de mots, je vais continuer avec le même ^^ ), et bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Enfin. Enfin il se tient à l'air libre, enfin il peut sentir l'air iodé et le vent sur son visage et les vagues qui se jettent sur le rocher d'Azkaban et la vie, tout simplement.<p>

Enfin il est _dehors_. Il peut voir le soleil, voir les nuages, voir le bleu du ciel et même, tout au bout, là-bas, une ombre qui pourrait bien être la côte.

Demain, il sera recherché dans tout le pays, il le sait parfaitement bien. Mais aujourd'hui, Sirius s'évade.

_J'arrive, Peter. Ne bouge pas d'un poil, j'arrive._


	6. F comme Fuite

**Comme toujours, ce drabble est bêtaté par la fantastique Julia Erwelin (on lui souhaite tous en choeur un joyeux anniversaire, même si c'était hier !), merci Choups !**

* * *

><p>Il en a assez, assez d'entendre sans cesse que les Black sont supérieurs à tous les autres, assez d'entendre parler de sang-pur, de déshonneur, d'héritier, assez d'être un oiseau en cage. Alors il part.<p>

Non, il fuit.

Lâche comme le Serpentard qu'il est fier de ne pas être, lâche comme toute sa famille qu'il hait de tout son cœur, lâche comme Regulus, son petit frère, Regulus, qu'il s'était juré de toujours protéger, Regulus qu'il abandonne.

Il fuit.

Bien sûr qu'il pourra encore se regarder dans la glace...

N'est-ce pas ?


End file.
